Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:The Imaginators Guild
The Imaginators is a group of Fairy Tail Couples Wiki users who have the task of creating couple/pairing articles and improving the articles that are previously created. In addition the Mages of this project work also accept requests from wikia users to create fanon pairing articles. Guild Stats Roles of The Imaginators The following are the duties of the guild: :1. To create couple/pairing articles for the wiki. :2. To improve the articles that are previously created. :3. To create fanon pairing articles that are requested by wikia users. Mages Guild Master *Is the primary contact for the Guild *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Jewels. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. S-Class Mages *Has the right to report inactive users to the Guild Master. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry, if Guild Master approves the Candidate. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Mages *Has the right to take and complete jobs. *All users that go a month without doing a sufficient amount of work will be tagged as "Inactive" and gain a rebuke from a Guild Master. *If the Guild Master finds out that a Mage's inactive status has been maintained for too long, he/she has the right to remove him/her from the Guild. Former Mages Joining The Imaginators If you wish to join the Guild, simply bring it up on the talk page, and the Guild Master or one of the S-Class Mages will add your name to the list of members. All users should be dedicated to improving the articles of our wiki, and must not be anonymous users. If you wish to join the guild, you must create an account. Anyone interested to join the guild must fill up the application form and post in our wiki talk page: Excommunication from our Guild Any users that go two months without handling a decent amount of work, will be excommunicated from the Image Guild. When you are excommunicated, you must take our Guild's Badge off of your userpage within two days of being notified of your excommunication. If you do not remove it, one of your fellow Guild members will. Before a Guild Member is excommunicated, they must be warned at least 2 weeks in advance. The Guild Master or one of our S-Class Mages should handle this. Excommunications aren't permanent and if you wish to rejoin the guild, simply . Guild Mark For use by members only!!! Type on your user page; this mark is a symbol that you're a member of our Guild. If you are excommunicated from the Guild, you must remove it from your user page, or another user will remove it for you. For use of former members ONLY! However, you can replace it with , which is a symbol of you being a former Mage of our guild. Request Board Article maintenance Fanon pairs User Requests for Fanon Articles Completed Jobs Monthly Total Arvee100smart Monthly Total=0 Dynasty101Warriors Monthly Total=0 Mage of the Month *March 2013: Arvee100smart *April 2013: Sadako29